The animal core provides a central mechanism by which consistent, high quality and cost effective access to and development of mouse genetic mutants for studies related to gene therapy and cystic fibrosis are provided. This core supports studies in primates that provide transitional data needed before human trials can be undertaken. It also facilitates training of investigators in the efficient use of animal models. This core focuses, in particular, on provision of CFTR mutant mice and mutant mice with targeted alterations of their immune/inflammatory response; these mice provide important models for studies related to gene transfer to the lung and chronic inflammation and injury in the lung, as seen in CF. Baboons are also provided as a large animal model for hematopoietic stem cell gene therapy.